Morning Glory
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Brittany wakes up, but doesn't want to wake Santana. Girl!peen. Full summary inside, Mature content!


**_Written to this prompt in the glee kink meme - Brittany wakes up horny and doesn't want to wake Santana. She tries to get herself off but nothing works. So Brittany's genius come up with her sucking Santana off until she's hard then riding her. _**

**_Bonus if Santana wakes up because Brittany was screaming her name as she came._**

**_I don't own anything, sadly _**

* * *

**_Morning Glory_**

Brittany gasped when she woke up. She laid there, still in bed for several minutes while she attempted to will herself back to sleep. After many failed tries she glanced over at the sleeping form of Santana. The whole reason she wanted to go back to sleep was so she could continue to feel Santana's cock deep inside her. Her blue eyes looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6 AM. It was definitely too early to wake the Latina up. Especially when they didn't have to be to school for another two hours.

The blonde shifted, trying to ignore the ache between her thighs. It was a losing battle. The only thing on her mind was how horny she was because of her dream. A dream she so desperately wanted to go back to. She closed her eyes again, images filling her 'vision' of Santana's hands trailing over her body.

Her right hand pulled up the front of her tank top before coming to rest on her breast. Her own fingers followed each path that her mental image of Santana's hands were following. Thumb and forefinger grasped onto an erect nipple. Brittany bit her lower lip to keep quiet.

"Mm, San." It was a breathy whisper. Her fingernails dragged down her toned stomach and soon found their way under the waistband of her panties. Dripping was an understatement. The fabric of her underwear as well as the upper part of her thighs were damp.

All motions stopped when she felt Santana shift beside her. She had to stay quiet and as motionless as possible. It would be rude to wake the Latina up so early. Her eyes cracked open, daring to spy at her bedmate. Part of her wanted Santana to be staring back at her, just so she could jump her and have her way with her. She wasn't that lucky though. After a relieved sigh she resumed her descent into her panties.

Her teeth latched onto her lower lip yet again to stifle a moan that rumbled in her chest when her fingers came in contact with her swollen, aching clit. Her hips arched up as two of her fingers circled her clit quickly. Brittany was soon realizing that it wasn't enough. Once she was sure her fingers were wet enough she pushed them into her pussy.

Brittany sighed after a few minutes of her thrusting her fingers into herself. There was no release in the near future at this rate. But she wasn't sure if she could wait until Santana woke up. Then the idea popped into her head.

Slowly she pushed the blanket off of her love and shifted on the mattress. Her eyes never left Santana's. She had to make sure she didn't wake up. Brittany's hands gently gripped the waistband of the Latina's shorts and pulled them down a few inches. It was all she needed to get to Santana's flaccid cock. She felt her mouth start to water at the sight of it.

She laid back down on the bed beside Santana and tentatively touched her member. Her eyes were still locked with Santana's face, making sure she never woke up. Her fingers wrapped around the cock and she slowly pulled on it. Once she was sure the Latina wasn't going to wake up she leaned forward to wrap her lips around the soft head.

Brittany circled the tip with her tongue before slowly sliding the entire length into her mouth and sucking hard. She was on a mission. And that was to get Santana hard, and fast. Her tongue traced every inch of skin, taking in the salty taste. A taste she loved. The blonde continued her oral assault on Santana's cock, her lips wrapped tightly around it. Her head bobbed up and down quickly. Desire completely taking over her actions. Brittany's left hand reached down to push her panties down her thighs. Once she was satisfied Santana's cock was hard enough, she pulled her lips away with a soft popping noise.

She looked up at the brunette to make sure she was still asleep before gently straddling Santana's hips. Brittany groaned softly as she glided the rock hard dick inside her tight pussy. This was what she needed. It wouldn't be long now before she got her much needed release. Slowly she rocked her hips against the Latina's. Her hands came up to cup her breasts and tease her own nipples. She became so lost in the sensations that she was unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips.

"Santana…" She groaned loudly, her hips raising and falling harder and faster against Santana's. Brittany gasped loudly each time her hips met the brunette's. Her eyes fell closed, her head fell back as she picked up the pace even more. Her thrusts soon started to become sporadic and frantic as she got close to her orgasm. "San! Fuck!" She slammed down one last time, the tip of Santana's cock bumping into her cervix. That's all it took to cause her to come undone. Her entire body trembled as she screamed her love's name.

Just as she was about to open her eyes, a soft, tired voice broke through her haze. "Britt?" She was caught, in a very compromising position. Brittany blushed even heavier then she already was as her blue eyes locked with Santana's groggy brown ones. "What are you doing?"

Brittany scrambled to get off of the Latina and hide under the blankets. "Nothing."

Santana chuckled softly as she watched the blonde's actions. "Well, it looks like I must have had a wet dream or something." She reached down to grip her still hard cock. "Hmm, why is it wet though?" She pulled her fingers to her lips to taste the moisture that was covering her member. "Tastes oddly like," Santana rolled onto her side to kiss the back of Brittany's sweat covered neck, "you."

"Alright already!" Brittany turned to face Santana shyly. "I was so horny when I woke up."

"You could have woke me up too ya know." The Latina kissed her lover softly. "And did you plan on just getting yourself off and blue ballin' me?"

"No!" The blonde quickly defended herself.

"Then what were you gonna do?" Brittany grinned, stole another kiss, pushed Santana on her back and vanished under the blanket. "Oh fuck!" Santana's hand immediately gripped Brittany's blonde hair as her mouth wrapped around the Latina's cock yet again. "That works."

Brittany pulled away for a brief moment to speak, "Thought it would." She resumed her work on the brunette's dick.

Slowly she lowered her head, mouth sucking as she took Santana's entire length into her mouth. The head of the cock gently hitting the back of her throat as she did so. She had learned how to ignore her gag reflex. An action that Santana was very thankful for.

"I'm so close." Santana's eyes fell shut as she focused on the skilled lips and tongue on her member. "B…Britt…fuck!" She groaned out her girlfriend's name as she shot her load into the back of Brittany's throat.

Brittany worked on her softening cock for a few more moments, sucking every ounce of cum out of her before crawling back out from under the blankets. She giggled and wiped the corner of her mouth.

Santana pulled the blonde tight against her body and kissed her deeply, enjoying the taste of herself on Brittany's lips and tongue. "That's always a nice way to relax before finals start."


End file.
